


Sleep Well

by greygerbil



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story that happened because of Edward napping in strange places during cutscenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt that asked for something happy with this couple.

The first time the crew found Edward sleeping in the crow’s nest, they thought he was dead. It was the particular way that one arm and one leg dangled over the side of the platform, limp and lifeless, and with no rum on board, why would anyone stretch out in such a spot?

Adéwalé was the first up the mast to check on his tyro captain. Edward stirred as he touched him, groping disinterestedly at air before his blue eyes opened and he turned to Adéwalé.

“Something wrong, mate?”

It would not be the last time Edward found a special place to nap.

What was most funny to Adéwalé was that when Edward ended up sleeping somewhere not made for that purpose and usually unsafe, he could be drunk, but that was incidental. He saw him napping in the rigging and on various yards, on tables (not just with his head), on rooftops, and, his favourite spots, in trees at varying heights. It was strange, but on second thought, not much stranger than that he usually went exploring small islands by flinging himself off the side of the ship into the ocean and swimming over, or that he took on whales half the size of the Jackdaw with spears in a rowboat, or that he’d drunkenly kissed Adéwalé on the mouth in his cabin one evening after a large haul before stabbing a dagger into his map on the island he next wanted to sail to and slumping with a blissful smile against the wall. Edward was simply not an ordinary man.

“Do you just not like ground under you when you sleep?” Adéwalé asked the captain one hot afternoon on yet another beautiful, empty little unnamed blot of earth, pulling at the captain’s boot as he found Edward, dozing in the sun, draped over a stooping palm tree. “Are you a bird? A little jackdaw?”

“I would have said I’m more of an eagle,” Edward answered with a laugh, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, “but what’s good enough for my ship is good enough for me.”

The captain put his hand on Adéwalé’s shoulder and Adéwalé wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist as he moved to get down from the palm tree. In truth, Edward needed no help, but lingering, frequent touches had become a theme of their camaraderie quite soon.

“A bed might be easier on your bones in the long run, Captain.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Adéwalé found himself back in his small chamber under deck when the sun was drowning in the sea, painting it red. He was just taking off his shirt, damp with the humid air and sweat, when his eyes fell on the niche in the wall where he’d piled his blankets to make a bed. Stretched out, his blond hair fanned out around his head like seaweed, Edward looked at him, eyes half closed.

“I should listen to your advice more often,” Edward said when Adéwalé climbed into bed with him, running his hand up under Edward’s shirt.


End file.
